mega_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Metro Man's Relationships
This page comprises of Metro Man's relationships with other characters. Relatives Biological Parents Metro Man's birth parents loved their son very much and did everything they could to save him from their planet's destruction. They sent him off in a escape pod with some food and sent him off to Earth. Lord and Lady Scott They are Metro Man's adoptive parents. Lady Scott found him under the Christmas tree and, thinking he was a present from her husband for her, adopted him and wasn't bothered when her new baby started flying around the house (with her holding onto him) while Lord Scott didn't pay much attention to them. 　 Friends Roxanne Ritchi In the ten years Roxanne had served as Megamind's hostage, she and Metro Man were believed to be a couple despite the fact that neither of them had any romantic feelings for each other, but they still respected each other and possibly may have been good friends, but nothing more. They had a platonic relationship but they still pretended to date since Metro Man needed both a gorgeous damsel to go with his super hero image and someone to give him good press and Roxanne needed Metro Man because he was her ticket to all the best stories. During one of her dates with "Bernard", Roxanne confessed that she and Metro Man never actually dated and that he was never her type. When Megamind and Roxanne find Metro Man alive in his hideout and Metro Man admits he faked his death to retire from being a hero, Roxanne was furious with him for leaving them at Megamind's mercy and proceeded to break anything she had near on Metro Man's head (even though it didn't cause him any harm). It is unknown if Roxanne is still fond of Metro Man. Other Megamind The relationship between Metro Man and Megamind is the classic superhero/super-villain dichotomy. Megamind believes that there is a mutual respect, a sportsmanship to their battles, and that good and evil are integral to each other. Megamind regards Metro Man as the ultimate adversary, despite that fact that he loses to him every time. Metro Man is probably one of the most important figures in Megamind’s entire life. Megamind dedicates his life to defeating Metro Man, because even when they were in grade school together, Metro Man had a privileged life and Megamind had to fight tooth and nail for everything he ever got. In a way, the entire ordeal was a way to get Metro Man to notice him too. Even on opposite sides of the spectrum, Megamind and Metro Man bicker in a friendly way while they are fighting one another. Neither one really hurts the other until Metro Man ‘dies’ at the abandoned observatory. Megamind is in disbelief at first when he sees Metro Man’s skeleton, but he recovers surprisingly quickly and celebrates Metro Man’s defeat. Not long after, Megamind becomes consumed with depression because now that he finally destroyed his nemesis he feels he no longer has a purpose and he goes to the Metro Man museum to destroy the memory of Metro Man in an attempt to move on. Later, after creating Titan and then Titan going berserk, Megamind finds out that Metro Man had faked his own death in order to become Music Man. Megamind claims that he has talent after he sings (horribly) to them, although he may have said that to get Music Man to help. Metro Man explains that it’s his calling and hints to Megamind that Megamind should listen to his own calling of being a hero, but Megamind doesn’t take the hint until he sees Roxanne in danger. Later, Metro Man assists to the inauguration of the Megamind Museum where is seen in the crowd (disguised), silently congratulating his former nemesis. Category:Relationships Category:Needs Help